Esperando por ti
by Nelo Nath
Summary: Algo no encajaba... de hecho, habían muchas cosas fuera de lugar. Una paz inquietante se cernía sobre Fells Church y sus habitantes eran felices. Nadie recordaba absolutamente nada, a excepción de aquellos quienes estuvieron directamente involucrados en todo aquel asunto 'mágico'. Pero Elena no estaba conforme. ¿Qué había sido de Caroline? ¿Tyler? Y, sobre todo... Damon. Two-Shot
1. Capítulo Uno

_Aquí estoy otra vez, por fin libre de compromisos, al menos momentáneamente. Lo que significa: ¡A escribir! :D. Este es uno de los nuevos, mi primero de este fandom. Solo he leído hasta el libro no. 7 ya que los demás no están oficialmente traducidos así que... Sí. Esto es más un 'final alterno' que otra cosa, además de un intento de poner la mente a trabajar._

_Como dice en el sumario será de dos capítulos, ya que si lo ponía todo junto se haría muy largo, y tal vez cansino, además de que... ¡Nah...! Quería agregar suspenso :D._

_Entonces... ¡a leer!_

* * *

Sí, tal y como ella había pedido, todo había vuelto a la 'normalidad'. Solo hacían ya tres semanas desde su llegada a la Corte Celestial tras haber hecho su petición a cambio de los famosos tesoros kitsune. Había llorado toda la mañana siguiente a su larga conversación con Stefan sobre Damon, pero de felicidad. Margaret estaba radiantemente feliz, justo como la recordaba; la pequeña –para su suerte– no tenía el más mínimo recuerdo sobre su "misterioso" encuentro con Elena, cuando ella aún era vampiresa.

Igual la tía Judith y el —supuesto— tío Robert estaban de regreso, tan autoritarios y protectores como siempre. Matt, Meredith, Bonnie y ella habían empezado a cursar en la prestigiosa Dalcrest College. La Universidad quedaba un tanto lejos de Fells Church, pero cada fin de semana volvían para visitar a sus padres, amigos y, claro, novios.

Alaric estaba había vuelto, vivito y coleando, y Meredith estaba feliz luego de largos meses de tempestades y sufrimientos. Stefan había ido con ellos, siempre los acompañaba, pero no estaba en la Universidad, prefería permanecer en la casita que había comprado cerca de la playa, no lejos del centro educativo.

Los niños volvían a ser normales, si es que esa palabra aún existía en Fells Church. La paz era palpable… por ahora.

Pero claro, Fells Church no dejaba de ser un 'punto de reunión', una 'parada de trenes' por donde pasaban todos y cada uno de ellos asiduamente; solo que en vez de trenes eran líneas de energía: miles y miles de ellas. Además aún habían cosas inconclusas y, por lo tanto, por resolver. Eran pocas, pero preocupantes.

No había señales de vida de Tyler, no se sabía que había sido de él: si ya había completado el proceso, si aún no, absolutamente nada; y la única persona que quizá sabría algo y podría ayudar estaba en las mismas condiciones, y eso preocupaba a Elena.

Caroline Forbes.

No la había vuelto a ver desde su regreso… No, en realidad desde hace muchísimo tiempo, quizá desde la reunión que tuvo lugar en el observatorio de la casa de huéspedes con Shinichi y Misao, donde Meredith casi se corta la lengua volviéndose bífida. No se sabía si ya había dado a luz, o mucho menos si estaba viva.

Pero la paz presente era como un bálsamo de agua fría luego de haber pasado meses en el desierto, y la sensación era increíblemente satisfactoria. Shinichi y su –no menos que él– diabólica hermana estaban muertos, al igual que la despreciable anciana quién había estado al mando de todo; Lady Ulma era por fin una feliz madre, era libre y tenía todo lo que podía desear; Teophilia, o mejor dicho, la señora Flowers había recuperado su casa de huéspedes tal y como estaba antes de la masacre de _malachs_: sin uno solo de ellos adentro; Sage estaba con ella en la tierra, con la excusa de "quedarse hasta saber que Elena estaba bien, en todos los sentidos". Elena entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir al segundo de haberlo escuchado. Sage se había vuelto muy buen amigo de la muchacha en el tiempo que habían compartido y eso significaba que, a pesar de la excelente condición de la ciudad y la felicidad que albergaba entre sus habitantes y amigos, él sabía intachablemente que Elena no sentía el mismo júbilo que los demás y, claro, conocía de igual manera la razón.

Esa razón tenía un nombre.

Ambos sabían que nada, absolutamente nada sobre la faz de la tierra, ni la Dimensión Oscura, ni ningún otro universo paralelo o no paralelo podría ocupar el profundo abismo que Damon dejó con su partida, y cada día Elena podía sentir como el sentimiento la carcomía sin compasión, haciendo mas notoria su depresión, por más que intentara ocultarla. Tal y como ella había pensado: "No existía un mundo para ella si no existía Damon".

Y Stefan lo sabía.

¡Oh, claro! Stefan se dio cuenta justo en el momento en que Elena se había soltado de sus brazos luchando como una fiera por llegar al cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Además de la manera en que había llorado y gritado tratando de traerlo de vuelta a la 'no vida'… la forma en que le había besado y las cosas que le susurraba mientras lo hacía.

Justo ahí quedó todo, fue como si el Gran Árbol le hubiese caído encima clavando miles de estacas en su corazón, deteniéndolo en menos de un pestañeo. Bonnie lo miraba, desolada y ahí fue cuando Stefan supo que ella también lo sabía, a pesar de encontrar tristeza en su mirada, por alguna razón que él desconocía.

Había sido un completo estúpido. Pensar que al dejar a Elena en la protección de Damon no incluiría ningún acto de sentimentalismo por parte de los dos, ni el riesgo de que algo creciera entre ambos era una completa estupidez. La historia se volvía a repetir y no había terminado precisamente bien. De hecho era un total desastre.

Pero Elena lo necesitaba en este momento más que a lo largo de su larga vida. Aunque ella no se lo dijera él podía darse cuenta y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y reconfortarla, aunque eso implicara volver al bosque kitsune y dedicarse a recoger los pedazos de su corazón. Necesitaba de su apoyo emocional para superar todas las atrocidades por las que había pasado, incluida la más reciente. Porque la amaba.

Sí, la amaba y la seguiría amando, porque él sabía que en el fondo del corazón de Elena aún estaban las cosas con su nombre, marcadas por los momentos que vivieron juntos, y aquello le daba fuerzas para continuar. Pero igual estaban las de Damon, y no la culpaba.

Por supuesto que no.

Elena necesitaba del apoyo de alguien mientras el estuviese encarcelado en aquella miserable prisión, sin poder hacer nada, y Damon siempre estaba a su lado con los brazos abiertos. Quizás dispuesto a hacer más de lo que él apenas llegaba a tener una vaga idea. Claro que no podía culparla.

Pero a pesar de todo, Damon hacía falta. Inmensa falta, a todos.

**...**

El porsche frenó bruscamente sobre el asfalto levantando una densa nube de humo y provocando que las personas que les seguían diesen un tosco giro al volante para evitar colapsar. Stefan se dirigió a su acompañante con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede Elena? —Cuestionó el castaño. Ella solo atinó a recostar con suma parsimonia la cabeza nuevamente sobre el cabezal del asiento, con la mirada perdida sobre un punto inexistente en la carretera, justamente como cuando Bonnie entraba en uno de sus trances.

Había gritado de manera ensordecedora al ver un llamativo punto negro dentro de la verde espesura del bosque, pero aquello no justificaba su reciente comportamiento, con el que casi consigue herir a los compañeros que venían detrás.

Claro que no, pero eso no era todo.

El 'punto negro' la miraba… seguía de manera insistente la dirección del automóvil con la mirada fija en ella mientras ella le devolvía extrañada el gesto. Pero para su desgracia e infortunio, justo en el momento en el que se vio obligada a retirar la mirada para advertirle a Stefan, el 'punto' desapareció, de modo que el verde volvió a ser tan verde como siempre.

Y la figura color ónice apareciera en la carretera.

"_¿Qué pasa, por qué nos detuvimos así?"._ Esa era la voz telepática de Sage, quien se había desmontado de su auto —donde venían Bonnie y Meredith— y detenido frente a la ventanilla del conductor.

—No es nada. Solo he visto algo y me he asustado… podemos seguir. —Indicó la rubia, en cambio, en voz alta. Sabía que Sage le escucharía aun a través del cristal.

Ambos hombres le miraron. Stefan resopló un tanto aliviado, volviendo la mirada al frente, pero Sage quien, como siempre, no perdía ningún detalle ni nada daba nada por sentado tan rápidamente, le observaba de manera inquisidora; una mirada que claramente decía _"Esto no termina aquí, luego hablamos". _Sage regresó al auto y, poniéndolo en marcha, tomó de nuevo el camino.

Lo cierto era que él también lo había visto, perfecta y claramente, recibiendo la misma mirada de vuelta.

Sonrió.

Estaba claro que él final no había sido tan trágico como parecía.

—¡Elenaaa!

De la nada apareció una diminuta mata de pelo rubia corriendo hacia una casi desconcertada Elena, quién la tomó en sus brazos dándole vueltas por los aires y repartiendo sonoros besos por toda su carita.

—¡Hola pequeñina! —Respondió con entusiasmo y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Se volvió hacia Stefan quien en ese momento cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hola Stefan… —Susurró tímida la niña mirando al suelo y a sus ojos intercaladamente. No hacía mucho que estos dos se conocían y para la pequeña era un tanto embarazoso.

—¿Qué tal Margaret? —Stefan sonrió divertido.

—Veo que ya llegaron —los presentes se volvieron ante la voz del esposo de Judith, Robert—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?... nada de percances ¿cierto? —. El tono autoritario de su reciente adquirido trabajo como policía se sintió en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

—Todo tranquilo, no tuvimos ningún problema —Se adelantó Stefan. Elena desvió la mirada—. Un viaje tranquilo.

"_Tranquila, no fue nada y no tiene por qué enterarse". _El mensaje se escuchó claro en la mente de Elena.

"_Gracias"_ le sonrió. Dejó a la inquieta Margaret en el suelo y subió las escaleras en silencio para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

Stefan suspiró.

—Ha estado muy cansada últimamente. —Explicó Stefan ante la irónica mirada del tío de Elena.

—Entiendo —se sinceró—; estaré en la cocina con Judith si necesitan algo.

—Gracias.

**...**

La cabeza le estallaba.

Necesitaba de urgencia uno de los relajantes baños de la señora Flowers, pero ya no le quedaba ninguna de sus especias, plantas mágicas o como sea que se llamasen. Al menos podría intentar dormir un rato, hasta la mañana siguiente. O la que seguía.

Tomó una manta del closet y la tendió con desgana sobre la cama, caminó hacia el tocador y se divisó en el espejo. Se estudió curiosa…. Las ojeras comenzaban a marcarse y una casi imperceptible cicatriz atravesaba su ceja derecha. La tocó. Era el resultado de la pelea con aquel árbol maldito, cuando una de sus ramas la alcanzó mientras este intentaba aplacar el poder de sus Alas de Destrucción. Aún le dolía un poco cuando la tocaba, cosa que no era normal, teniendo en cuenta que no era del todo humana: lo único que había perdido era sus alas.

Retiró la mano de su rostro y la dejó sobre el buró. Repentinamente algo suave envolvió sus dedos. Ahogó un resuello y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo. Era una pluma. Una pluma negra… ¡negra! Su corazón dio un tumbo dentro de su pecho.

_Por todos los Dioses…_

Damon.

Sonrió con júbilo y nerviosismo y tomó la pluma entre sus dedos, dejando al descubierto dos únicas palabras escrita con pulcra y notable ortografía, parecida casi al pendolismo, sobre un sofisticado pedazo de papel blanco hueso del cual no se había percatado antes. Aquello la estremeció.

'Te extraño'

Volvió a sonreír con la nota en los labios, hasta que algo hizo que arrugara la nariz en señal de desagrado. La nota olía a cenizas, a papel quemado. Frunció el ceño y miró detenidamente el papel, dándole varias vueltas. Ahora estaba totalmente en blanco en ambas caras. _"Que extraño". _De improvisto empezaron a aparecer letras, o mejor dicho, garabatos incomprensibles. Palabras incompletas, como si alguien estuviese intentando arrancar el bolígrafo de la mano del redactor. Lo único que se divisaba era:

'_sty m rca dl ees lvre t ld… __t mo.'_

Cuando comenzó a leer en voz alta, el hedor a ceniza se intensificó y la nota empezó a deshacerse entre sus dedos; la ceniza manchó sus dedos a pesar de que el color del papel no cambiara.

No podría leer el mensaje… y la pluma también había desaparecido.

—¡No! —Exclamó desesperada— ¡Por favor… no!

_Elena…_

Las cenizas se desperdigaban sobre el taburete mientras ella intentaba en vano que no escaparan con el viento.

—¡Damon…! —De su garganta no salía sonido alguno.

_Elena…_

Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna presencia a parte de la suya en la habitación, pero no encontró nada más que la mullida cama con las sábanas revueltas y la ventana abierta. Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su rostro mientras lo cubría con sus manos.

—¡Hey! Elena, todo está bien… solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila. —Aquella no era precisamente la voz que estaba deseando escuchar, ni los brazos por los cuales quería ser rodeada. Stefan la aferraba a su cuerpo tratando de traerla a la realidad, solo que aquello era lo último que deseaba en el mundo, pues en la realidad Damon no estaba con ella.

—Stefan… —su voz sonaba pastosa— Stefan, creo que… —aquellos hermosos ojos color bosque que tanto le gustaban la miraron fijamente, incitándola a continuar, pero el tono de su voz fue decayendo hasta convertirse en un susurro—. Creo que Damon está vivo.

Stefan inmediatamente desvió la mirada y se puso tan tenso como una cuerda. Ella lo notó al instante.

—Elena, ya hemos hablado sobre ello, ¿no?

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

—Stefan, si, ya sé. Sé lo que piensas perfectamente sobre sobrellevar lo de la muerte de Damon y todo eso, pero… Stefan mírame por favor. Estoy segura de que el sueño que acabo de tener no fue solamente eso. Damon está por ahí vagando, tratando de comunicarse con nosotros y-

—¡Elena, por favor! —La aludida se sobresaltó. Pudo ver que los ojos de Stefan estallaban en algo más que ira; estaba colérico.

Se acercó a ella con paso amenazador y levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha, como queriendo recalcar algo o restregárselo en la cara. Abrió la boca sin que ninguna palabra saliera de ella, bufó, gruñó de impotencia y pasó las manos por su cabello, visiblemente desesperado.

—No voy a ser parte de esto Elena. Ya no lo soporto. —mientras articulaba cada palabra sus pies lo obligaban a caminar por toda la estancia, hecho una furia, hasta que finalmente se dirigió a la puerta.

"_Damon está muerto Elena, no nos queda nada por hacer. Acéptalo"_

Una bofetada le hubiese dolido menos que aquellas palabras. Elena, en ese justo instante, deseó con todas sus fuerzas romper la conexión mental que tenía con Stefan, sacarlo de su mente por uno o dos días, olvidarse de él, evitar que sus desalentadores pensamientos se instalaran en su cabeza.

Y así fue.

Ambos pudieron sentir como la conexión entre ellos, aquella unión que habían forjado durante el tiempo que habían compartido juntos, se convertía en una fina línea hasta desaparecer por completo.

"¿Elena… ¡¿Elena?"

Nada, ni el más leve sonido.

Sin pensarlo más de una vez Elena saltó por la ventana de su habitación, dejándole lo demás a los poderes 'fantasmales' que todavía le quedaban.

* * *

_Yup, hasta aquí se queda. Necesito saber su opinión, y ya que todo está más 'modernizado' por aquí, no cuesta tanto :D. Espero sus comentarios, y nos vemos en par de días. Se cuidan._

_-NeloNath._


	2. Capítulo Dos

**_Favor disculpar la demora. Aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

Elena se sentía con el corazón en la garganta. Corrió hasta el automóvil y lo puso en marcha a toda prisa. Estuvo conduciendo por un tiempo que no se molestó en contar, sin rumbo alguno, girando en las esquinas sin saber a dónde las llevaba. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

Estaba con Damon. No paraba de pensar en él. En la posibilidad de que estuviese vivo, en la alegría que sentiría al tenerlo a su lado, poder tocarlo, besarlo…

"_Damon"_

De improvisto, sin siquiera esperarlo, una ráfaga de luz atravesó el camino de manera perpendicular justo frente a sus ojos, obligándola a pisar a fondo los frenos escuchando la ruidosa queja de las llantas y casi derribando un enorme árbol. Un roble. Sonó un estrépito sobre la capota del auto, como si hubiesen dejado caer una pesada maleta sobre él. Elena soltó un grito, asustada. Rápidamente y con manos temblorosas abrió el compartimento frente al sillón de pasajeros para tomar una linterna y un artefacto puntiagudo, por si necesitaba defenderse.

Pero la sorpresa la dejó muda.

Estaba en un claro… sí, justo en el claro donde "El fantasma de Elena" había —junto a un ejército de fantasmas combatientes salidos de la nada— destruido a Klaus. Donde había salvado la vida de sus amigos, de Stefan… de Damon. Donde el mismo Damon, poseído por los malditos malachs, los había hecho pasar a ella y Matt por cosas horribles, además de obligarle a besarlo.

Bajó del auto y deambuló por el lugar con aire ausente, recordando los espeluznantes hechos. Pero para suerte de muchos, todo eso ya había pasado, no estaba muerta, estaba de vuelta, llena de vida y con poderes desconocidos. Pero Damon no estaba con ella y quizás nunca volvería a estarlo. Aquello terminó por derrumbar el poco ánimo que le quedaba y cayó de rodillas justo a la orilla del lago cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. El dolor era devastador.

El escozor de sus ojos era ya insoportable, de manera que permitió que las lágrimas rodaran libremente al momento que sentía como su pecho se comprimía de angustia.

"_Elena"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar. Trató de ubicar de dónde provenía la voz que acababa de escuchar en su mente; se puso de pies, parsimoniosa, y miró en derredor. Por puro instinto desvió su mano hasta el interior del bolsillo del pantalón, donde anteriormente había dejado la navaja. La linterna estaba en el suelo. Fugazmente divisó una sombra al otro lado del claro, difícil de distinguir aún para sus dotados ojos. Retrocedió un paso y empuño el arma aún con la mano escondida en la faltriquera.

— ¿A quién piensas atacar con eso Elena? —cuestionó suevamente una voz tras ella. Familiar. Dio media vuelta tan rápido como pudo con el objeto punzante en dirección al desconocido.

Sage.

— ¡Santo Dios, Sage!, que susto me has dado. —resopló aliviada.

Sage se carcajeó con ganas ante la declaración de la muchacha, un sonido muy parecido al cantar de los ángeles, cosa que iba muy de acuerdo con su semblante y apuestas facciones. Sonrió de manera intimidante, mirando fijamente a los ojos lapislázuli de la rubia, acercándose a ella y retiró el arma de sus manos.

— Tengo que hablar contigo. —anunció luego de haber guardado el arma en un compartimento dentro de su vestimenta que Elena no sabía que existía. ¿Cuántas cosas cabrían allí?

— Sage —su voz sonaba cansada y arrastraba las sílabas—, si es sobre lo del inconveniente del viaje…

— Shhhh… —él imitó el sonido de aquel juego de la lechuza, interrumpiendo su discurso— Es algo mucho mejor e importante que eso —continuó diciendo con tono jocoso y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Elena lo escudriñó con sospecha.

— Veo que estás muy feliz esta noche. ¿Compartirás tu alegría? —preguntó, dudando inevitablemente que la noticia de Sage fuera a mejorarle lo que quedaba de aquel día.

El ex-guardián de los Siete —ahora seis— Tesoros Kitsune esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que dejó al descubierto uno de sus afilados colmillos. Desvió la mirada y se enfocó donde se suponía que estaba la otra orilla del claro. Inclinó gradualmente la cabeza hacia arriba, indicándole que siguiera la dirección de su mirada.

Absteniéndose de perder de vista a Sage, fue girando su cuerpo lentamente hacia el lugar indicado, esperando encontrar un atisbo de broma o duda en los ojos de él, pero nunca llegó, de manera que se vio obligada a obedecer su orden y centrarse en lo que Sage observaba con determinada atención.

Pero su alma —o lo que quedaba de ella— cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que su corazón daba una fortísima sacudida dentro de su pecho, robando el oxígeno de su pecho y, por ende, cortándole la respiración. Definitivamente aquello debía ser otro desgarrador sueño como el que había tenido hace unas horas y si no lo era, que Dios le ayudara. Si lo era, no quería conocer el final, quería despertar en aquel mismo instante. No quería hacerse ilusiones ni crear más falsas esperanzas referente a si Damon estaba… vivo. Maldijo encarecidamente a quien fuera la persona detrás de todo aquello, deseó hacerle sentir el mismo sufrimiento que ella.

Soltó de su pecho el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, aún con la mirada puesta en aquel 'impostor', pero sin poder mirarle a los ojos, pues el valor andaba de paseo y no parecía dispuesto a volver por ahora. Lo que sí consiguió fue poner a trabajar sus cuerdas vocales y el coraje para volverse nuevamente a donde estaba Sage y gritarle un par de las sandeces que merodeaban por su mente.

— Sage, no sé de qué va este estúpido juego pero…. — su voz se tornó ronca, como si hiciera un incalculable esfuerzo para que saliera de su garganta; pero a pesar de todo, Sage no estaba. Solo el sonido del viento filtrándose entre las hojas le hacía compañía en aquel momento.

Maldijo.

— Hola Elena.

El sonido de aquella voz encendió una alarma en su mente e hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo. Se oía lejana, desde aquel lado del claro específicamente. Aun así, tocó por instinto su bolsillo solo para encontrar nada más que una superficie llana.

_"Esto no lo vas a necesitar"_ había susurrado Sage mentalmente al retirar el artefacto de sus manos. Ya ajustaría cuentas con él.

Sin darse tiempo a pensar en una sola cosa más, dio la espalda al bosque, decidida a encarar al 'impostor' y terminar aquella pesadilla. Pero lo que sus ojos descubrieron la dejaron impávida. Lo que ella esperaba que estuviese al otro lado del claro estaba ahora a no menos de 3 metros de su cuerpo, provocando que profiriera un grito, notablemente espantada y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos ante su descubrimiento. Instantáneamente el aire se volvió sofocante. De nuevo sentía esa opresión en su pecho que le indicaba que no quería estar allí, no quería sufrir más.

— Da… Damon. —difícilmente se le escuchaba y apenas podía respirar. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos porque aquello terminaría por desgarrar los pedacitos que quedaban de su corazón.

— Elena, mírame. —su voz era firme y a la vez suave. Elena cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando apaciguar el agudo dolor de su pecho al reconocer su tono de voz, aquel que estaba deseando escuchar desde hace más tiempo que el que en realidad había transcurrido.

Negó titubeante con la cabeza mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a salir. Si aquello era una mentira, no soportaría un día más en esa situación. Por eso se rehusaba a él. No podría soportar mirarlo, tocarlo, permitir que su corazón saltase con gozo para luego ver todo desaparecer. El daño sería irreparable.

— Por favor… —aquel susurro la estremeció hasta la punta de los cabellos. Todo parecía tan real, podía hasta jurar sentir en calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella, el terso tacto de sus dedos bajo su mandíbula en un intento de que lo mirase, el aire de un suspiro embrujar el ambiente…

_"Por Dios santo… ¡Me está tocando en serio!"_ su subconsciente gritó en su cabeza y ella se echó para atrás, apartándose de él.

— No me toques —jadeó—, no quiero verte desaparecer otra vez… no podré soportarlo Damon —los gemidos volvían casi incomprensibles sus palabras—. Detén esto ya por favor… Damon, detenlo.

Estaba temblando. No sabía desde cuándo, pero lo estaba haciendo, tenía miedo… su mente le decía que aquello era imposible, que Damon estaba muerto, ella misma lo había visto y sentido. Pero su corazón le dictaba otras cosas.

— Elena…

— ¡Para ya, Damon! —el poco autocontrol que estaba ejerciendo sobre si misma se vino abajo al volver a escuchar otra vez su nombre en sus labios. Decidida y con un valor que no sabía que tenía, lo encaró, casi con fiereza— ¿Qué no te das cuenta? No puedo soportar esto sabiendo que moriste entre mis brazos, siento que me desmorono poco a poco cuando te miro a los ojos Damon… es realmente insoportable, tu ausencia me está destruyendo y tener que verte en mis sueños sabiendo que al final vas a desaparecer, que fue todo una mentira… —su voz estaba rota, el dolor era palpable en cada una de sus palabras— no puedo soportarlo…

Elena gimió con dolor y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de calmarse. Estaba cabizbaja, por lo que no pudo darse cuenta cuando Damon se acercó a ella y, detenido a escasos milímetros, la rodeó con sus brazos. Intentó separarse de él, pero él obviamente no se lo permitió.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, sabía que Damon era terco como una mula y estaba claro que no pensaba dejarla ir. Así que se dejó hacer. Permitió a su cabeza descansar sobre su pecho y se relajó un momento, mientras el calor de su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida. Cosa que le pareció extraña cuando se suponía que Damon estaba muerto. Se sentía tan bien que podría pasarse la vida entera entre sus brazos. Podía sentir como su aroma la embriagaba e inundaba todos sus sentidos, sentía que volvía a nacer, que aún había oportunidad de ser feliz.

Elena se sorprendió a si misma rodeando a Damon con sus frágiles brazos. Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, sus defensas habían desaparecido, entregándose a aquel vampiro arrogante al que tanto amaba. Solo le quedaba sobrevivir al final. Disfrutaría tanto como pudiera el momento.

Sus cabellos se movían al compás de la respiración de Damon. Su mundo giraba alrededor de él, y así como su aroma, los recuerdos invadieron su mente por un instante, los buenos recueros, aquellos que le recordaban porqué aquel hombre era su razón de existir.

Los dedos de Damon en su mentón la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, si es que a aquello podía llamársele de esa forma, pero esta vez no se apartó. Pudo observarlo con detenimiento, buscando algo que le indicara la veracidad de aquel encuentro, pero aquel par de abismos color ónice la transportaron a otro lugar. Un viejo y conocido lugar.

Allí estaba, después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver. Aquel hermoso niño que habitaba en lo profundo de la conciencia de Damon. Pero algo había cambiado, no, muchas cosas habían cambiado. La roca gigante ya no estaba, ni las cadenas, ni las ropas desgarradas de aquel crío. Ahora era todo un bosque, no muy frondoso, pero sí abundante en frutas. El niño vestía ropas nuevas y limpias, claro, del mismo tono de color. Él estaba de pie, mirando la copa de un árbol de donde colgaba inocentemente una manzana; él no se movía, parecía estar de brazos cruzados. No podía saberlo, pues el niño le daba la espalda.

Dio un par de pasos, insegura en aquel desconocido hábitat, e increíblemente aquello bastó para que el pequeño se diera cuenta de su presencia en el lugar. La miró, con sorpresa al principio, para luego sonreír ampliamente y correr hacia ella.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó, abrazándose a ella, quien se agachó a su altura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer de nuevo. Poder tener a esa criatura rebosante de alegría entre sus brazos luego de haberlo visto morir entre sus brazos era algo inexplicable. Un sollozó escapó de su garganta. Damon la miró.

— No, no llores —susurró. Elena lo miró y se dio cuenta de que en una de sus manitas sostenía una, extraña rosa negra. —. Mira Elena, soy feliz y él también lo es.

El corazón de Elena se contrajo ante la tierna inocencia del niño. Él levantó la rosa orgullosamente hacia ella, mirándola con desbordante alegría, como si nunca antes hubiese pasado nada. Ella tomó la rosa entre sus dedos y la pegó a su pecho. Lo miró fijamente, él no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz si… tu…? —las palabras escapaban sin su consentimiento de sus labios, el pecho aún le dolía, pero la expresión del niño no dejaba de denotar felicidad, aunque había un atisbo de confusión.

Ella fue directo al grano.

— No entiendo esto… Parece tan real, y si es así, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Recuerdo perfectamente cómo te ibas entre mis brazos, estabas sufriendo y… todos, Bonnie, Stefan… ellos… —su voz se apagó.

— No Elena, no estoy muerto —Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, siempre mirándola, ahora con el rostro serio. Como si el actual, adulto y maduro Damon estuviese dentro del cuerpo del niño. —. No sé cuál es la explicación y mucho menos la razón… pero no estoy muerto; prometí nunca abandonarte y aquí estoy contigo.

Elena no sabía que pensar, su mente, toda ella estaba fuera de sí. Damon había vuelto, o mejor dicho, jamás se había ido, nunca la había dejado. Nuevas fuerzas se apoderaron de ella y volvió a cubrir con sus brazos el diminuto cuerpo de Damon, con una nueva expresión en su rostro.

Pero de pronto su cabeza dio un giro brusco, provocándole un mareo. El aroma comenzó a cambiar, al igual que la temperatura del ambiente. Dentro de su poca percepción, de lo primero que pudo darse cuenta fue que su espalda estaba apoyada junto al tronco de un árbol y se sentía apretujada; lo segundo, y por ello fácilmente podía haberle dado un paro cardíaco, fue de que los labios de Damon, tan conocidos para ella, devoraban los suyos tierna y fervientemente, sentía sus labios, junto a todo su cuerpo, muy calientes, como si llevaran tiempo haciendo aquello.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al instante en que Damon le dio la libertad de cubrir la necesidad humana de respirar, dándose también un momento para asimilar la situación e intentar concentrarse a pesar de tener el cuerpo de Damon a milímetros de ella y su aliento entremezclándose con el de ella.

Misión imposible.

— ¿Cómo…? —fue apenas capaz de susurrar con los ojos de Damon puestos sobre ella, tan negros como el abismo que solía ser su corazón.

— No lo sé —aseguró—. No encuentro explicación, solo sé que desperté en la Dimensión Oscura y vagué por un tiempo alimentándome de humanos a los que les valía un bledo su vida, pero no podía salir. Hasta que apareció Sage. Me dio una mano y un par de alas —soltó una risilla jocosa— y me trajo de vuelta a la tierra —Acarició lentamente la blanca mejilla de la rubia, deslizando sus dedos hasta su mentón, terminando el trayecto en la base de su garganta. Damon tenía puesta su mirada en aquel lugar lo que estremeció a Elena. Damon sonrió—. Luego fui introduciéndome en tus sueños —como saliendo de un trance volvió a mirarla a los ojos— Créeme que para nada me gustaba verte llorar casi todas las mañanas. Innumerables veces intenté aparecerme en tu habitación y terminar con todo esto, mostrarte que estaba aquí, vivo, y así dejaras de sufrir. Pero no podía. Sage tuvo que ayudarme a contener la mayoría de las veces, ya que era peligroso para ti, habían cosas a las que aún tenías que adaptarte; pero créeme, ganas no me faltaron. Es un hambre que solo puedo saciar de una manera… si tú me lo permites.

Elena no estuvo segura de si lo que vio en los ojos de Damon fue súplica, pero había algo en ellos que le revolvía el estómago y le aceleraba el corazón, y de no ser por darse cuenta de que él se alejaba lentamente de ella, con una expresión extraña en el rostro, visiblemente afectado, habría jurado que él había estado controlándola y se hubiese quedado justo donde estaba. Pero la abstracta necesidad de desaparecer aquella expresión de los ojos del vampiro bastó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo con necesidad. Si todo era real, si Damon estaba de vuelta, no iba a dejarlo escapar otra vez. Era retenerlo o irse con él.

— Gracias Elena… —susurró con voz ronca junto a su oído, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, dejando que el manto de pelo rubio cubriera su rostro y lo embelesara con su perfume.

Por su parte ella se dedicó a acariciar el sedoso pelo de Damon con sus dedos. Levantó la mirada al firmamento estrellado y dio gracias por la nueva oportunidad a quién había hecho el milagro, sin importar de quién se tratase.

* * *

**_Agradezco sus opiniones (:_**

**_Hasta la próxima._**


End file.
